


A Mistletoe Kiss

by Treta_Aysel



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Christmas Party, F/M, First Kiss, Mistletoe, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:24:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21966337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treta_Aysel/pseuds/Treta_Aysel
Summary: Philip and Theodosia spend time together at a Christmas Party.
Relationships: Theodosia Burr Alston/Philip Hamilton
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	A Mistletoe Kiss

Philip was bored out of his mind. He was leaning against the wall, watching the Christmas party in full swing. His gaze drifted down to the juice in the cup as he swirled it around. He had to hand it to the President and First Lady, they knew how to throw a party.

"Philip?"

Glancing up he could see his sister waving at him from the dance floor with their brother, Alex. "Come dance with us!" Angie called to him over the music.

He gave his siblings a small smile before shaking his head at them. "Not right now, maybe later."

Angie and Alex just shrugged at him before the two of them continued dancing on the dance floor.

"Not one for dancing?"

He looked up to see Theodosia standing next to him. Heat rose to his cheeks as he stood there awkwardly. She was wearing a red dress and her hair was pulled up into a bun. He shook his head as he looked away. "No, sorry."

Her shoulders came up in a small shrug watching the people out there dancing. "That's too bad."

Philip blinked as he glanced back over at her. "There's other people around here to dance with." The room was packed. All the president's cabinet was invited as long as well as members of the senate and other politicians and their families.

"True, but…"

"But?"

Theodosia smiled as she edged closer to him, lightly bumping her shoulder against his. Her face flushed again as she looked away. "What if I wanted to dance with you?"

As soon as she spoke, the music changed to a slower song. Couples came and went on the dance floor; he could even see his brother and sister leaving to make room for more couples. He pursed his lips as he glanced back over at her. He had just said he didn't dance but she looked disappointed in that as well. Clearly, she did want to dance with him. It was once dance. It couldn't hurt. "Theo?"

She turned to look at him. "Yeah?"

He stood up, holding a hand to her. "I know I said I don't dance but you said you wanted to dance with me so, uh, do you want to go dance?"

A smile made its way onto her lips as she nodded, taking her hand, a light blush dusting her cheeks.

He led her out to the dance floor, hand on her waist as he pulled her close. "Sorry," he murmured. "I, uh, never danced with someone before."

Theodosia's cheeks turned pink as she nodded. "Me either."

The music started up and the two of them began moving back and forth on the dance floor. "Ow," Theodosia began as Philip stepped on her foot.

"Sorry, I told you. I'm not good at dancing."

A moment passed and Theodosia stepped on his foot that time. "See? Neither am I." She couldn't help but giggle.

The two of them danced in silence. The song ended and the two of them were looking down at their feet instead of at each other. The burst into giggles once again. "Why, uh, don't we go off and find something else to do." Theodosia said as they both made their way back to where the cookies and snacks were.

"Sorry I kept stepping on your feet," Philip said as he took a bite of a cookie.

Theodosia shrugged as she took a bite into her own cookie. "It's okay. I stepped on your feet as well, don't forget. I think we were both equally terrible out there."

Philip smiled as they walked off to go find a table once again. "Well, maybe we can both be terrible another time."

"I'd like that." A moment of silence passed. "Philip?"

Philip glanced over at her as he looked around the room. People were visiting with family and friends and exchanging gifts with one another. Couples were kissing under the mistletoe and laughing.

"Philip?" Theodosia said once again as she reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder.

Blinking, he turned his attention back to her. "What is it?"

"I was going to ask if you wanted to find your sister."

He blinked before shaking his head. "Can we do something first?"

Theodosia blinked once, tilting her head to the side before smiling as she nodded. "Of course, we can."

"Close your eyes."

Theodosia blinked once before her brown eyes closed. Philip took her hand in his and lead her across the room. "Can I ask where we're going?"

"Nope, it's a surprise."

Theodosia was confused. She wasn't sure what the surprise was supposed to be, but at the same time, she found she didn't mind. She nodded at him and smiled. "I trust you."

"Here we are." Philip said as he let go of her hand. She opened her eyes, glancing around. They were on the other side of the room this time by the window. "I don't understand, where are we?" He had her close her eyes to lead her across the other side of the room only to be standing by the window. Was she supposed to look out?"

"Look up."

Theodosia looked up and saw mistletoe above them. Her cheeks flushed once more as she looked over at him. She knew what two people standing under mistletoe meant. They were supposed to share a kiss. "Really?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I mean if you want to."

"I do."

They both stayed silent for a long moment before leaning in and bumping heads. They two of them laughed. "Sorry," Philip murmured as he grinned. His eyes closed as he leaned in, his lips meeting Theodosia's.

The kiss was soft and sweet.

A moment later, they pulled away. Theodosia glanced away form him, smiling. "That was…" She trailed off.

"Nice?" Philip finished.

"Yeah, nice."

"Philip!"

Glancing over his shoulder, he could see Angie waving at him. He turned back to Theodosia, giving her hand a small squeeze. "I think I put off meeting my brother and sister long enough. I should go see what she wants."

She nodded. "That's okay, I should go find my mom and dad."

The two dropped hands as they turned to part ways.

"Philip?" Theodosia called to him.

He glanced back over at her. "Yeah?"

"Merry Christmas!"

He smiled at her, nodding. "Merry Christmas."

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas, everyone! (If you celebrate, if not Happy December 25th!) I wanted to write a one-shot about just two awkward teenagers being awkward teenagers around their crush at a Christmas Party. It was pretty fun to write just a little one-shot with the two of them. I'll see you guys next time~!


End file.
